The Sutherlands Peaceful Honeymoon
by Home And Charmed
Summary: (First story that is rated G:)) Jade, Kirsty, Kane and Seb goes on their honeymoon do I need to say anymore?


Note: this is rated PG13 on the safe side, I don't own anybody here, and be warned if you haven't seen the episodes of when the Sutherlands are stuck in the mine and onwards they may contain spoilers. Note 2: Please read my other story Stalker on the bay and Double Wedding Hell or it may get confusing in this story it Rated R so you will have to go their Note 3: The reason why their no guest stars is because this fic is only centred around Jade, Kirsty, Seb and Kane. Note 4: This may be a very boring story to read and a short one since it just their Honeymoon so I guess I will understand if you don't review this one.  
  
Starring: Jade Sutherland, Kirsty Sutherland, Kane Sutherland, Seb Sutherland, Dani Sutherland, Rhys Sutherland, Max Sutherland, Kit Hunter, Robbie Hunter, Beth Hunter, Scott Hunter, Irene Roberts, Hayley Smith, Tasha Andrews/Russell, Sally Flechter, Flynn Sauders, Leah Patterson, Jesse Macgregor, Alf Stewart, Colleen Smart, Noah Lawson and Alex Paulos. **************************************************************************** *****************************************  
The Sutherlands Peaceful Honeymoon Summary: Jade, Kirsty, Kane and Seb goes on their honeymoon do I need to say anymore? **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Kirsty and her new husband, brother in law and her sister Jade entered a double room in a hotel called, SeaBreeze Hotel. Kane and Seb decided to change their last names to Sutherlands, Seb didn't mean any disrespect to his mum, Kane changed his because no one in the Phillips cared for him, well maybe Scott but Kane will never know since he had saved Tasha but died in the progress.  
  
"Well we call for this bedroom" Kirsty said, "Okay we will take the other one then" Jade said Seb and herself went into the next room. "I can't believe it we are on our honeymoon." Kirsty said to Kane. "Yeah well this shows to every Romeo and Juliet people like ourselves that if you fight hard enough, you can gain what you want" Kane said. Ever since the terrible indicant with Josh West and his grudge against the town everyone fully trusted Kane even Rhys and Dani even thought it might take more while for Dani to fully completely trust him. "Soon we will have our very own children" Kane said touching Kirsty belly. "Yeah lets see their 13 people including Elouise, Seb and yourself when the children arrive their will be 15 god we need a new house" Kirsty said. "I think I might able to help you" Kane said "How?" Kirsty asked "Ah I can't tell it a secret" Kane said putting a finger on Kirsty lips "Awww!" Kirsty said, "I think I know what it is" Seb said the two new couples entered the room. "What?" Jade asked, "Oh I can't tell if I do it wouldn't be a secret would it?" Seb teased Jade "Awww!" Jade said making Seb and Kane laugh "I don't think I am ever gonna get sick of my wife!" Seb said. "Speaking of been together I think we should bring Scott and Dani back to their senses" Kane said. "That a brilliant idea!" Kirsty said. "Yeah but it going to be hard" Jade said "Ah but we plan after our Honeymoon" Seb said the four agreed. "Well lets hit the beach and have some fun!" Jade said. "If you don't mind Kirsty can Seb and I go by our selves" Jade asked "Hey sure I don't want my Brother-in-law and my sister hanging around me, you two can do that when we go home" Kirsty said. The four couples went their separate ways. "Let's swim" Jade said taking all but the spare of bikinis that she borrowed from Kirsty clothes off. Seb took his shirt off "I race you to the water" Jade said "No if I get you first" Seb said Jade started running, Seb ran and grabbed her. "I caught you!" Seb yelled Jade laughed "Take me to the water oh thou Romeo" Jade shouted with glee "My pleasure lady" Seb said taking her to the water he threw he carefully since Jade was still pregnant down in the water "Ah now you will stay here until you die" Seb joked "I don't think so" Jade said then she started splashing Seb, Seb Splashed her back.  
  
Kane and Kirsty sat on some rocks admiring the view of the beach, Kirsty could see her sister and her new brother playing around in the water. Kane kissed Kirsty "It so beautiful isn't babe" Kane said "Yeah the water, the Sun everything is beautiful here" Kirsty replied "Especially This Ring" Kirsty said to her husband. "It not a diamond but it still a token of out Love" Kirsty said Kane kissed her again. They went down and started pashing on the sandy shores instead of the rocks.  
  
A/N I told you that it would be short didn't I sorry but it not much to write about, Didn't you think it was sweet? I did and I am the Author of this story. Well Next story is Legally Beautiful (I am aware of the Movie called Legally Blonde I have the video) A not so Beautiful person Sues and wants three of our Summer Bay babes in Jail, Jade, Hayley and Tasha. With David and Inspector Carter on their sides will they able to stop the women from sending them to Jail. And Dylan Returns to Summer Bay (Sheesh aren't you lucky Everyone returning to the bay), Can the other hot babes prove that Beautiful isn't a Crime? To find out you have to wait and find out. Please Review Boo Hoo I have to go to school in about 1 day that means less story writing I am sorry but I will try my best to make more stories. It just means you will have to wait longer. 


End file.
